Kai Aburame
'''IMVU Username''' IIMojo13II '''CLAN''' The '''Aburame clan''' (油女一族, ''Aburame Ichizoku'') is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure.[1] At birth, members of this clan are offered to a special breed of insects such as kikaichū as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. These insects will then live in symbiosis with their host from that point on. Because of this, its members are characterised by their use of insects as weapons. '''Scars/Tattoos''' '''Scars: '''None '''Tattoos: '''None '''Personality and Behavior''' '''Personality: '''He doesn't talk much but he likes to fight and eat. He gets nervous around girls, and is a secret pervert. He likes power and cool jutsus. '''Behavior: '''Kai is quiet, he thinks everything out with his jutsus and weapons. He likes to be stealthy during battle. On the street if he knows you he will walk straight pass you without a single word. '''Solo Mission Behavior: '''On a Solo Mission Kai would complete the mission and get out. No hanging around and such. '''Nindo''' '''Nindo "Ninja Way": '''"Take out the enemy and leave no witnesses" '''Summoning''' (Only allowed to have something here if you do in fact have a summoning you can perform. This does not include weapon summoning used with Generic Summoning Jutsu. This means Animal or High Level Summonings.) '''Background Information''' '''Birth: '''Kai's Parents are Kyoto and Kenji Aburame. They both died in a rank S espionage mission. Kai has no siblings but was raised by his uncle, Tenshi. '''Child:''' Kai was lonely as a kid. When he was around 5 he had a pet rat. He never touched the rat without gloves because his uncle told him he could kill it. One day Kai decided not to obey his uncle and he touched the rat without gloves, killing it almost instantly with his Rinkaichū. Therefore Kai always wore his gloves and tried not to touch people often. He was also very lonely because of his situation. His training for the Academy didn't go so well. He couldn't even throw a kunai properly. '''Academy: '''During the Academy Years Kai was very good with kunai, but he struggled in everything else. The clones were bad, his sparing was bad, everything else was just bad. Kai eventually caught up with everyone else and graduated 6th in his class. He was extremely happy to pass on to Genin. '''Genin: '''Kai's goals were to be in the Anbu or be a Sensei. He eventually wanted to also become sage and learn many different types of jutsus. His ultimate goal was to be the greatest ninja of all time. But his dreams shortley ended after his uncle was killed...by a leaf anbu. Upset by the loss Kai ran away from Konoha but was accepted in Iwa. He met Shiro who was interested in Kai's abilities. The 2 became friends and now Kai works in Earth Coffin (Iwa's personal assassin group). = = '''Chakra Color''' '''Chakra Color: Orange''' '''Weapons Inventory''' = ---'''Maximum Capacity---''' = = Genin / Chunin (50 Pieces)''' ''' = = Jounin / ANBU (70 Pieces) = = Sage / S-Rank / Kage (80 Pieces) = '''Databook''' '''Chakra Boost''' '''Academy Jutsu List''' '''''Academy Jutsu''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''Role Playing Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles:''' '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Role Plays:''' '''Approved by: Doctor Haruno'''